


The Trek to Redemption

by JekyllFekyll



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lumity is canon here, Mainly focuses on Boscha, So most of them are around 16 years old, There may be a fight with a monster and someone gets really hurt, They're all like 2 years older in this, redemption fic, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Boscha is lost... beyond lost really. She begins to think back on everything she's done and the reasons she did those things until finally making a decision that would change her life. She had to make everything right... starting with the person she had wronged the most.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Lumity - Relationship, boschlow - Relationship, vinira - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. Author's Note

This first chapter is just an author's note really.

Several of these chapters will have art made by yours truly so there may be a bit of time between uploads here and there, especially on the final chapter as I have a big piece planned for that.

Almost all of the art is centered primarily around Boscha and Willow as the story is mainly about Boscha trying to get redemption for everything she put Willow through and to try and get the plant witch to understand why she started bullying her in the first place (hint: she was scared of her own feelings, lol). Anyways! I'll try and get the first chapter up tomorrow!


	2. A Decision

Dawn was breaking over The Boiling Isles, the early morning sun casting a milky glow on the world below. Hexside lay still, the students not set to arrive for another hour though a few early risers would begin to trickle in after a few minutes.

On the outskirts of the city lay a large manor made from wood and stone, the windows lit with a slight glare from the ever rising sun which soon found its way into a single room that was filled with shelves. Each shelf was lined with trophy after trophy and a vanity table sat to one side. A small bed was pushed into one corner, a nightstand beside it that had a diffuser, some candles, a box of tissues, and one of the popular scroll phones that many of the witches of this world used. 

The thin brown comforter that adorned the bed shifted as the body beneath began to wake, a thin hand reaching out from beneath to grab the scroll from the nightstand, bleary eyes glancing to see the time before a sigh escaped into the quiet air of the room and the comforter was thrown to the side to reveal a very tired Boscha, her pink hair messed up from sleep. As she sat up she kept her normal eyes closed, finding her way around with just her third eye, which was only open a bit, exhaustion painted clearly on the girl's face which was soon parted by a massive yawn. Walking to the vanity she flipped the lights of it on, her third eye closing for a moment because of the sudden brightness, her hand reaching out to pull back the white fabric chair so she could sit down and begin to get ready.

"Boscha! You up yet?" A voice found it's way through the house to her room after a few minutes.

"Yes mom, getting ready now!" Boscha called back, now fully awake and dressed, drawing a brush through her hair before pulling the strands up into her normal bun and retrieving her scroll from her nightstand, making it vanish with magic only a moment before her mother was calling her name again.

"Boscha! You need to get going soon!"

"Heading out now!" With that she made her way from her room and to school, pulling up her scroll along the way and idly scrolling through Penstagram. She was almost there when the sound laughter reached her ears ands he looked up to see Amity, Willow, Gus, and that human girl walking together, telling jokes and stories and having a good time. The sight stopped her in her tracks as she remembered when she use to have fun and laugh with Amity like that... what is she kidding, it what never like that. Boscha knew the green haired witch was forced to be friends with her but she had always chosen to ignore that fact. 

"What now Boscha?" 

The three-eyed witch realized she must've been staring to long as Amity called her out, her arms crossed as she looked at her in disdain, Luz beside her looking as oblivious to everything as normal. Gus and Willow stood behind them, Willow peeking out from behind with that slightly mad expression and wearing that same adorable hairpin she had been wearing lately. _Wait... cute? No, Boscha stop it._ To mask her thoughts the girl crossed her arms and gave a smirk as she approached the group. "Oh, just noticing that you all are looking just as lame as always. It's a wonder any of you are actually allowed to go to this school anymore after that whole coven debacle a few years ago." She brushed past them, forcing herself to not look at Willow as she did.

"Why can't you just grow up Boscha?" Amity bit back.

"Oh I am grown, its you all who are still mere little children who aren't even worthy to be around me."

"Then move along, it's you who came up to us after all." Luz spoke up, causing Boscha to blush in annoyance before stomping away.

The three-eyed girl stopped upon getting into the school and out of sight of the group, letting out a groan of frustration as she did. _Why do I keep doing that?! Why must I always be the bully... why?_ She had been fighting with herself over this for a long while, constantly reaching the same conclusion that she had to do this to remain on top, to stay strong. She had to be better than everyone, it's what was expected of her by her family and everyone around her but... isn't that what was also expected of Amity? Now look at her, she was happy, in a thriving relationship with a human of all things, and finally standing up for herself. Maybe that could be Boscha one day, just maybe. "No, that could never be."

"What could never be?" 

The girl jumped at the sudden voice of her only remaining friend, Skara. After the grudgy match against Willow and her friends Boscha had lost a lot of her social standing but through it all, Skara had stayed by her side and became the only one the triclops could confide in about everything... except this. "Nothing Skara."

"You sure? You've been kind of acting a bit odd for a while." The darker skinned witchling reached out to place her hand on the others arm only to be brushed off rudely.

"I said it was nothing Skara!"

Willow, Amity, Luz, and Gus walked through the school doors then and heard what was happening, Willow shooting a sympathetic look at Skara that caused Boscha to fume.

"Let's just get to class already." Her gaze lingered on Willow a little too long, the shorter girl happening to look over and lock eyes with her. The action caused Boscha to blush and whip around, quickly walking off with Skara trailing behind her.

The two-toned haired witchling happened to notice the entire situation and sped up to walk beside the triclops, eying her for a moment before letting out a small sigh and speaking up. "Is it about Willow?"

Boscha stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide as she turned to look at Skara in shock. "Wh-What?"

"Boscha, you know I'm your friend and as your friend I notice things... and I know that there's something wrong with you that has to do with Willow. If it's about the, um, 'the thing' you told me about awhile back then maybe its time for you to finally do something. When something is causing this much distraction and doing so much to you, then perhaps it isn't something you should ignore any longer."

"Skara, you know why I have to ignore it. Look at how I've treated them! How I've treated her. No, there's nothing there and there never will be anything there. That's just how things are and always will be." She turned to leave and head for her own class, Skara trailing behind as her first class was a little further down the halls than Boscha's. When they went to part ways Boscha was stopped once more by Skara's voice though.

"You know, there are a lot of things that people thought would never change. The covens, how we use our magic, and especially the hierarchy under Belos. But all of that did change and those are much bigger things than a simple bad reputation between people. Things will only stay the same as long as you let them... so maybe its time that you actually try to do something instead of running away." With that the girl continued on to her own class, leaving Boscha alone.

The entire day seemed to go on without Boscha from that point, the triclops too stuck in her thoughts to focus on much else. She passed Willow and her friends several times, though her eyes only ever focused on the turquoise-blue haired girl, looking away each time it seemed that she had been noticed. Her thoughts went wild, leaving her with no room for much else until she had enough of thinking and finally decided that she had to make up her mind.

For one, she could stay how she was and only have Skara. She could continue to be the bully and... not be happy. Or she could finally try and do something right in her life, stand up for herself, and try to make things right with everyone she had done wrong. But there was just one thing... she had to start with the one she had wronged the most. Yes, most people would start small but she felt that if she didn't start with her then it would all be for not. She wanted to become a better person because of them after all... so that she would no longer be looked at in fear or hate, so that she could actually talk to the girl without her thinking she was gonna insult of hit her.

That was it, she had to do this, she had to make things right. She had finally come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how Skara is, she would be the one who would never leave someone behind no matter how they are and so I think even with how Boscha is she would be there for her.  
> And everyone has to have someone to confide in so I chose Skara to become that person for Boscha after Amity left.
> 
> Btw, 'the thing' Skara brings up would be Boscha liking Willow. XD.   
> Like, I have this whole theory as to why Boscha mainly targeted Willow (it wouldn't be because of her track because Boscha had friends in both the abomination and plant tracks and it wouldn't be her lack of magic because after switching to the plant track she proved that she had really great magic ability so why does she continue to only pick on Willow? Seriously, have you realized that she only ever picks on Luz and Gus when they're around Willow? Just a theory though... just a theory.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha wants to make up for her wrongs but she quickly learns it'll be harder than it seems as no one believes that she wants to change... so how can she prove to everyone that her emotions and feelings aren't fake? Or better yet, how can she prove it to the one she truly wants to make up with, Willow.

Boscha was beyond nervous the following day, barely able to sleep that night and heading into school earlier than she normally would, her eyes darting around for any sign of the person that had caused her anxiety. 

It was a few minutes till class was set to start when she finally spotted the group of four coming down the halls and she was glad for the timing as the hallway was basically empty, many of the students already in their respective classes.

Taking a long, deep breath, Boscha approached the group, nervousness clear on her face as she stopped in front of them. 

Amity immediately grew weary, her arms crossing in front of her as she stepped a bit closer to Luz. Willow, Gus, and Luz stopped their chatter and turned their attention to the triclops, each of them weary of the other as well. It seemed Willow was the first to notice Boscha's nervousness, her expression turning curious and quizzical on top of the weariness from before.

"What do you want Boscha?" Amity spoke up, normally the one who bit back at Boscha in defense of her friends.

"I just... wanted to say something." She looked between them all, taking in their expressions and trying not to back down, her eyes falling on Willow last and her thoughts coming to the forefront of her mind once more. 

Amity and Luz shared a glance, both of them kind of put off by the fact that Boscha hadn't tried to insult them yet. "So what is it?" Luz asked after a few moments.

Boscha opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to get the words out before deciding to just come right out with it. "IwantedtosayI'msorryforeverythingIdid!" She spoke so fast that her words merged together, leading to the four kids before her just giving her very confused looks. Seeing that they didn't understand anything she had said she forced herself to talk a little slower. "I wanted to say that... I, I um, I'm s-sorry for everything." She stuttered when it came to saying sorry, the word feeling foreign on her tongue and causing her to want to fold in on herself in sheer embarrassment. Her eyes were closed as she waited for any reply at all but when the silence stretched on for too long she forced her eyes open to see that all of them shared equal expressions of disbelief, but not the shocked disbelief, more like they were mad at her for even joking about saying sorry. 

The group glanced between each other before Amity let out a huff of breath and shook her head. "Boscha, you seriously expect us to think you want to change? Hello, who do think we are? Oh, that's right, you think we're children and idiots."

Luz looked between the two former friends before reaching up the grip at the back of her neck. "Amity's right... I can't believe you Boscha. Ever since I've been here you've always been the same and you hurt my friends so bad. I just don't think you're really sorry."

Gus stayed quiet the whole time, merely giving a nod to show that he agreed with Luz and Amity while Willow... she wasn't even looking at Boscha now. The girl at turned and was looking off to the side, anger apparent on her face.

"What... but... I really am." Boscha spoke softly, her eyes wide in shock, not having expected them to be that disbelieving of her. What really got her was the angered expression that Willow suddenly turned to her, her eyes blazing.

"Seriously Boscha? You're sorry? You put my friends and me through so much! You took our things, threw trash on us, called us names and even wrote those names on our stuff. You have always been the biggest bully in the school to the point that no one even likes you anymore except for Skara and that's just because Skara isn't someone to leave others behind. I... I might have given you a second chance if it hadn't been for just how bad of things you've done to all of us. How can you joke about being sorry for all of that? Is it just a game to you?" Willow was out of breath by the time she was done, a few students looking out a nearby classroom, having heard the commotion.

Amity, Luz, and Gus all looked shocked at their friend's outburst before the same expression was turned to another as they realized something... Boscha had started to tear up. In fact, she was almost crying completely now.

All at once the four friends seemed to understand that maybe Boscha wasn't joking with them as some cruel prank.

But Boscha wasn't gonna have any of it now, her eyes glancing between them before focusing on Willow alone. "Fine... be that way. I-I-It's not like I c-care." She suddenly turned around and ran down the hall, completely ignoring the fact that she needed to get to class as her tears finally broke free. She hid away in the nearest bathroom, her knees coming up to her chest as she pulled herself into a ball, her hands coming to rest in her hair. "That... why did that happen?! Why?" The words repeated in her thoughts even though she also knew why. Willow was right... she had put them through so much that it was normal for them to not believe her, she couldn't blame them really.

What had been the most surprising was that the worst reaction had been from Willow... one of the kindest and sweetest people in the entire school. How was she going to prove to her that she wasn't kidding? That she actually did mean her apology and wanted to change? She had a few thoughts on how to, but after running each of them through her mind she found that none of them could work. Maybe she should just give up and go back to being the bully... at least that was easier. No! She couldn't go on like that anymore, she would force them to realize that she was serious, she would talk to them again and again for as long as it took if it meant she could make things right with her. Deciding that she wanted to start with Willow before anyone else had been a big step, but now she knew she needed to find a way to speak with Willow alone. The only thing was that she was always around at least one of her friends so it was nearly impossible to find her alone... except for when she was headed to lunch. Lets just say Boscha had had a lot of time to learn where most of the classes were and when many of the 'groups' of the school would join up. When the bell screamed for lunch Luz and Amity would come out the same class and meet up with Gus at the end of the hall before heading to the lunch room. Willow normally went to the garden room to water a few plants before meeting up with them.

Making up her mind Boscha stood and dried her eyes before headed to her first class, ignoring the curious looks of the other students as she went to her seat. The day continued without delay and it wasn't long till the bell screamed for lunch and Boscha decided to set her plan into motion... and by plan she meant, well, she didn't know what she meant. She didn't actually have a plan, she just knew she wait for will outside the garden room and then try talking to her. Anything beyond that was uncharted territory which lead to the triclops wringing her hands together in nervousness as she stood by one of the pillars in the hallway watching the garden room door for any sign of Willow. She jumped when the knob turned, the door opening to reveal Willow stepping out and closing it behind her. 

The green eyed girl turned to go down the hall, not noticing Boscha as the other had hidden behind the pillar she had previously been standing beside. Willow had just passed it when Boscha finally managed to move, moving to stand in front of her, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. "Oh... hi Boscha." She looked into each of the others eyes before noticing the nervousness that seemed to radiate off of her. "Everything... okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah! Everything is fine." Boscha wasn't sure what to do now, her mind having stopped dead in its tracks, leaving her with nothing. "I just, I wanted to talk to you alone. I wanted you to know that I wasn't joking earlier... I really do wanna make things right."

"But why?" 

The question halted everything, the world around her seeming to slow down as Boscha's eyes widened in shock and confusion. She hadn't even thought about that before, she simply wanted to make things right between them. But why did she mainly care about it going well between Willow and herself? She knew that answer... it was the one thing she had ignored for so long that it had begun to turn her into something else, the triclops turning to picking on her instead of admitting to her own emotions. Something seemed to show on her face as Willow took a deep breath and reached out, placing a hand on the others shoulder in reassurance.

"You can tell me what it is you know. I realize I was really rude earlier and I've been thinking about what I said and yes, all of it was true, but there was a better way of saying it than what I did. We all kind of realized that maybe you were being truthful but... I can't figure out why you want to make things better. Or why you seem to be mainly focusing on apologizing to my friends and me."

"I-I'm not focusing on your friends and you." Boscha said softly, her eyes finding Willow's after a few moments. "I was focusing on apologizing to you... it's just that you're almost always with those three so I figured it best to just go for it instead of trying to corner you off alone but then that didn't go well at all."

"And so now you found me alone and are trying again?" When the other nodded Willow began to remove her hand from Boscha's shoulder only for the pink-haired witchling to reach up and grab her wrist. Willow thought to pull away but decided to simply let it be... maybe Boscha was just trying to steady herself. Changing from being a certain way your entire life to the opposite can be hard, Willow knew that well. "So... what do you want then? Why are you trying to apologize to me alone? IS there something else that you're not telling me?"

Boscha flinched at that, her thoughts suddenly kicking into overdrive, causing her to go mad after the silence that had stretched on till now. "I-I um, it's because I. Well, you see." Boscha couldn't get her thoughts together and she saw worry beginning to build on Willow's face. _Why can't I talk? What is wrong with me? It's a simple question right? You merely have to tell her that all of the bullying and name calling and everything was because of your own fear and that the thing you were afraid of were your own emotions. That's not that hard right?_ "You see Willow, all of the bullying... it's because I was scared. I know that sounds stupid. Me? Afraid?"

Willow gave a chuckle at that, not seeming to notice the small blush it caused on Boscha's face. "No, not really. Everyone is afraid of something, no one is immune to it. But... why were you scared? What were you scared of?"

That's what had Boscha stumped. How could she get herself to tell Willow this after hiding it for so so long. "I was scared of... of... my own f-f-feel-," she cut off, unable to bring herself to say it, her eyes widening in panic as she fought to get through it. _I can't say it! I just can't! I've done to much wrong... what am I doing?! If my family fiends out then I'm done for!_ She was going crazy but then she realized something... Willow wasn't speaking. Instead she was being patient, letting Boscha speak at her own pace, never rushing her or getting annoyed when she would break off her sentences. _What did this world do to deserve someone so patient?_ The thought caught her off guard and she realized that maybe she didn't have to say it. "I... I don't know how to say it really. I've always spoke in insults and acted like this top dog that was better than everyone else and it's hard to change from that. I did it all to survive in my house and stay on top because it was expected of me and just-," she cut off again, locking eyes with Willow and suddenly stealing her nerves. "I may not be able to tell you but... maybe I can show you."

"What do you m-," Willow's eyes went wide, her breath catching in her throat as Boscha suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. The small girl blushed immediately and wanted to step away but Boscha still had hold of her wrist and the sudden action caused her to freeze up.

Boscha panicked immediately, breaking the kiss but staying right there for a few moments until her mind caught up with her actions and her slight blush before was suddenly beet red and she took a step back in shock, releasing Willow's wrist in the process. 

Willow was still blushing, her eyes wide and her hand coming up the cover her mouth slightly as she stared at Boscha in pure shock. 

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Boscha barely got the words out before turning around and running away, leaving Willow staring after her.

"Wait!" Willow called out a little too late, Boscha rounding the corner and suddenly vanishing from sight, leaving her fighting with her new and confusing thoughts.


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha has some issues that end up getting a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THEMES OF SELF-HARM AND MENTAL ISSUES!!

A week had passed since Boscha's run in with Willow... and the blue haired girl had avoided her the entire time.

The day at Hexside was ending, the weekend right around the corner and so excitement buzzing in the air as kids spoke together about their plans be it sleepovers, parties, or going out on trips with either friends or family. 

The only one not chatting away really was Boscha, the triclops sitting alone at the back of her current class with her head down, a downfallen look on her face that seemed to have been her only expression the entire week. She had tried to explain herself to Willow on several occasions but sadly the girl had simply refused to look at her before muttering some excuse for not being able to talk and rushing away, leaving Boscha staring after her with a heart that broke more and more each time. 

Everyone realized her mood but no one seemed to care enough to try and ask what was wrong, except for Skara of course. The witchling had asked on multiple occasions only to be met by a blank, saddened expression, one such though it had turned to grief and worry as Willow walked past, Boscha's eyes trailing after her and alerting Skara that something had happened between the two; sadly Boscha wouldn't tell her what.

If she had come clean about what had happened and the thoughts running through her head though then maybe she wouldn't be in her current situation. It had all started when she had gotten home from Hexside that day.

Upon walking inside she was greeted by her parents having a disagreement that she of course got dragged into, which only made her mood worse, not to mention that her parents hated how she had been acted the past week and said some... harmful words to her. She retreated to her room after a while but when she saw all of the posters of herself up on the walls looking like the smug, selfish one she once was she ended up mad and had a bit of a tantrum, ripping them all down off the walls.

The girl had basically broken down after down after that, falling to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes, the girl going from her screaming rage to broken sadness in a matter of seconds, a new record for her. See, growing up always being pushed to be the best can cause a lot of mental strain, which then caused quite a few issues with Boscha herself. She had managed to keep it under control for awhile now but after everything that had happened in the last week she just couldn't keep it together.

As she cried she raised her hands and began to scratch and hit herself, her tears falling more and more as each second passed. It continued like this for a few minutes until the skin on her arms was raised a broken by her frantic clawing and bruises began to darken along her arms and face. Her hair had fallen from it's bun for the most part by now and the triclops forced herself to her feet, pulling the hair tie out so it all came flowing down around her shoulders. She seemed to move on auto pilot as she changed into a pair of shorts and a slightly baggy long sleeve shirt, the triclops girl walking to her bed afterwards and drawing two small rings. One of them plummeted her room into darkness while the second suddenly lit the candle that rested on her nightstand, the flame becoming the only source of light. As she sat down on the bed, it became obvious that she was empty by now, all of her emotions spent in her earlier breakdown. Tears still trailed down her face slowly, the bruises along her face standing out starkly from her pale pink skin.

She stayed like that for a long while, thought after thought trailing into her mind before trickling away only to be replaced by a new one.

 _How could I be so stupid? It would never have worked! I'm never going to be anything but a bully... I'm never going to be happy. Am I? Of course not, the one person I actually like and they hate me forever now! I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve to be with them anyways._ The thoughts went on and on, never ceasing, never slowing down until she felt like she was simply a husk, devoid of emotions. Sometime in the next few hours even the thoughts went silent though, leaving her with nothing but the dwindling flame of the candle and the tear tracks that stained her face. Then, a few hours later she had dozed off but her slumber was interrupted by nightmares, the girl waking up only a few hours later, unable to fall back asleep afterwards.

Her weekend continued like this, each day spent alone in her room with no one but her ripped and shredded posters for company. She had several more breakdowns, her bruises and scratches only deepening and growing more abundant. Boscha barely ate, didn't leave her room, and even ended up locking her door after her mother came barging in one day and ended up yelling at her for hours because of the harm she had done to herself. When the new week came and she was forced to finally get up, she didn't even try to hide it. She dressed as usual and completely ignored her parents on her way out, her eyes still blank.

"What happened to her?"

"Did she get attacked by something?"

"Looks like someone gave her what was coming finally."

The stares and comments started up as soon as Boscha stepped on school grounds, everyone seeming to notice all at once. 

Amity and Luz arrived hand in hand, not seeming to notice the commotion as they went to join up with Willow and Gus.

When they reached them Willow tapped on Amity's shoulder to get her attention and pointed to Boscha. "Um... what happened to her?"

Amity took one look at the girl and her expression turned to a pained sadness as she drew in a tight breath. "If I had to guess... she did that to herself." When all of them looked at her confused she decided to explain it a little more thoroughly. "See, Boscha and I may not have had a whole lot of things in common but we did have some, well, shared mental issues. When we got under really really bad mental and/or emotional distress we would have really and breakdowns and end up hurting ourselves. Ever since I met Luz I've gotten a lot better but Boscha, well, Skara and I were kind of the only two keeping her in check. But... I don't know what could've happened that was so bad that it made her do it to this extent."

At that Willow drew it a sharp breath, one hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes went wide and each of them turned to look at her in confusion.

"Willow? Is everything alright?" Luz placed a hand on her friends shoulder as she spoke.

"I-I think it might be my fault."

"How?" Gus piped up.

Willow looked between each of them before taking a deep breath and beginning to explain to them everything that had happened between Boscha and herself and how Willow had started to avoid the triclops afterwards, unsure of her own feelings and not quite sure of what to even say to the other. By the time she had finished everyone was wide eyed in shock.

"That really happened?" Luz whispered.

All that the blue haired witchling could do was nod, her eyes trailing over to where Boscha had disappeared into the school. "And I... I think it's up to me to fix it now. I have to do something."

"Are you sure Willow?" Amity said slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to talk to her."


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow has to talk to Boscha... alone. But how is she supposed to do that when Boscha won't speak to anyone and seems to vanish after school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:: DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AND INJURY IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN MERELY SKIP THAT PART WHEN YOU REACH IT! THE IMAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER HAS BLOOD AS WELL!!

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Willow, the girl having stayed up most of the night trying to come up with a way to get Boscha alone so they could talk about what had happened. Not only that but she had also been trying to figure out what exactly to say. Everything had happened so fast that Willow was still a bit confused but she had mostly figured it out, thanks to a bit of help from Amity since the green haired witchling had once been friends with Boscha.

So far, Willow knew this. Boscha had a horrible home life like Amity and felt hat emotions were a weakness. She had gained feelings for Willow several years ago and started to bully her as a way to hide these feelings, even managing to hide them deep inside her own mind as well so that she wouldn't think about it. Said emotions found a way out though and caused Boscha to start rethinking things and try to apologize to Willow and her friends even though it was mainly Willow that she wanted to make things right with. So... Boscha had kissed her because she couldn't find the words to explain it all. Which meant that Boscha was in love with Willow and that was a huge shock for the plant witch as she had spent the week after constantly confused and contradicting herself in every thought she had about the triclops. Now though, with what Boscha had done to herself, Willow couldn't keep silent anymore and had to talk to her. 

That pretty much brought her back around to last night when she had settled on writing a simple note telling Boscha to meet her after school in a clearing that was far enough way from town that they wouldn't be disturbed and could talk without anyone interrupting. Heading into school that day was nerve wracking as she watched everyone around her whisper and mutter, Boscha's current state having been a big topic since the day before. Speaking of the pink haired witchling, she was already there, standing beside her locker in a daze, her eyes zoned out and dark as they had been for over a week now. 

Willow took a deep breath as she began to walk toward her, her hands beginning to shake slightly as she though of what could go wrong with this, but then she spotted Skara. Figuring that this may be the better plan she quickly turned and walked over to the witchling, holding out the letter to her as she stopped.

"What's this?" Skara asked curiously as she took it from her, looking at both sides and finding that Boscha's name was written on it. "Willow? What's this about?"

The blue haired girl took in a slow breath before speaking. "I... I noticed what Boscha did and I know why she did it. I just need to talk with her but I think it would be best to not talk around so many people with that... delicate state, that Boscha is in. I can't ever find her after school though so this is just asking her to meet me after the final bell so we can talk about... things."

Skara listened intently before giving a single nod and beginning to walk past Willow toward Boscha, stopping for a second as she did. "Willow... fix her. She's breaking really bad and I can't help her cause she won't let me. I just hope you can."

Willow gave her a small smile and nodded her head slightly. "I will, no matter what. No one deserves to suffer like that... but I can't fix her myself, she has to do that on her own. I can only help her along. I'll see ya later Skara."

"See ya Willow." With that she continued on, approaching Boscha slowly as to not alarm her, but she doubts she could've either way with the empty state that the other was in. "Hey Boscha, how ya feeling? I got something here for you." The other didn't respond at all, her eyes staring down at the floor as she leaned back against the lockers, waiting for the first bell to scream so she could simply get to class and get the day over with. She held out the note but Boscha didn't take it and so Skara let out a sigh and tried something else. "Boscha... it's from Willow." That got her attention, the triclops immediately looking up at Skara before her eyes trailed to the note and she slowly took it. "Try and have a good day okay? Nothing will get better if you don't try." With that Skara walked away, leaving Boscha to her thoughts.

The pink haired witchling stood stock still for several moments, her mind trying to catch up with the current events after having been shut down for so long. Once she had managed to calm her suddenly racing heart upon receiving something from Willow, the girl looked down at the note, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she off the tape that kept the folded parchment closed. As she opened it she saw Willow's curvy handwriting; she had always thought it was pretty. Her eyes refused to read the words for several moments, her breathing becoming shallow and quick in panic before she managed to get herself in check, look at the note, and read it silently to herself.

_Hey Boscha... I know I haven't talked to you in a bit and that this doesn't really count as talking but I knew I had to do something after noticing what you had done to yourself. Amity told us about how you use to do that when things got really hard or you were under a ton of stress and I figured out that it was because of me that you did it. I guess I feel kind of guilty about it and wanted to explain why I didn't talk to you and started to ignore you and everything but... a letter isn't the place for that._

_Instead, how about we meet up after school today? We can talk about everything and get it all out in the open. I'm still confused about my own feelings and how all of this came to happen but I also realize that it's selfish of me to keep it all to myself instead of actually talking to you about it._

_On the back of this is a map to a small clearing right outside of town where we can talk with being disturbed, meet me there after the final bell okay?_

_-Willow_

The bell screamed just as Boscha reached the end of the note, the sudden noise ripping her out of her own world and sending her rushing down the hall to her first class, the note clutched tightly to her chest. Willow wanted to meet up with her! She wanted to talk to her and... that was exciting! In a way. But it was also terrifying and the rest of the day Boscha was on edge, jumping at the smallest sound and even making a couple of mistakes in her classes, causing several of her teachers to get mad at her. She couldn't help it though! Her entire being was buzzing with energy and she was more alive than anyone had seen her that week, earning her a few stray glances and stares now and then. The final bell couldn't seem to get there fast enough, Boscha bolted out of her seat as soon as it began to scream, her heart pounding in her chest as she raced out of the school, almost tripping down the stairs in her haste.

The map led her through town and down a bright alley that brought her out of town to the edge of the woods where a small path lay. The path wound its way through the trees, leading the triclops to the clearing that Willow had talked about in her letter. 

Boscha was out of breath when she got there, looking around quickly for any sign of the other but seeing none and just figuring she had gotten there first. Walking over to one of the nearby trees she leaned against its trunk to wait, her thoughts wandering as she did. Seconds turned to minutes and in no time 10 minutes had suddenly passed, Boscha's face falling in sadness as she figured that Willow wasn't coming. The girl turned to leave when a monstrous shriek sounded in the air followed by yelling and voices, counting one voice that Boscha knew all to well... Willow. She was suddenly running in the direction of the sounds, her eyes darting to and fro as she searched for any sign of the plant track witch that she had come to speak with. The forest before her opened up and she ran out onto an area of clear land, the owl house visible in the distance and the scene before her was right out of a horror movie.

A giant monstrous beast rose up, it's body looking somewhat like a slitherbeast with the same giant yellow teeth and furred body. This one seemed had horrifying long claws though were a nasty black hue and it's fur was a deep, dark green. A frill came out around its head with what seemed to be tentacles stretching out from some hidden place behind the frill itself. It was throwing itself into battle with none other than Willow and co, the co being Luz, Amity, Gus, Eda, and Lilith, even King having run out to help as the beast continued to advance closer and closer to the owl house.

As Boscha watched the scene with wide eyes the beast struck out with one of its front legs, a razor sharp claw catching Luz and sending her reeling, a cut opening up along her side as she hit the ground with a thud from the force of the impact and let out a cry of pain. Amity screamed her name and raced to her side to help as Eda moved closer and used her magic to hold off the beast while Amity got Luz away. Eda and Lilith had regained their magic about a year ago, finally having cured the curse completely and so gaining back their natural abilities because of it. Even that couldn't seem to deter this beast as it kept up its attack, lashing out every wish way no matter if someone was there or not. Then Boscha saw that Willow had turned to look over at Luz and Amity in worry, her attention taken away from the monster by her own worry and kindness; this also meant that she didn't see one of the creature's weird tentacle appendages suddenly shoot toward her.

Boscha was suddenly moving, her mind screaming at her to run but her heart forcing her forward until suddenly... the world around her went silent, pain blooming forth from her midsection with such ferocity that it ripped a scream from her throat that drew everyone's attention, each person wearing an expression of shock at the sudden scene. 

"Boscha... w-why?" Willow caught the other as she went to collapse, her eyes watching as the beast drew back the appendage to its frill once more, leaving Boscha leading from a deep, horrid puncture wound in her stomach. The girl in her arms coughed suddenly, blood beginning to leak from her mouth as she merely smiled at Willow.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Willow began to cry, her eyes looking up at Boscha in shock as she tried to keep her up, a hand going down to try and cover the wound, to slow the bleeding, but it didn't help and she pulled it back to see the scarlet hue now covering her skin. Gripping the triclops' shoulder she felt her tears build more until she couldn't stop them. "Boscha! Come on Boscha, you have to stay awake!" The other had began to close her eyes, a weak smile still present on her features despite the pain she was obviously in. "Come on! You can't go to sleep, you have to stay awake. I still have so much to talk to you about! Please Boscha...," her voice trailed off.

The two girls ended up on the ground, Boscha on her back with Willow holding her close, the girl pressing the small cloak that she wore with her uniform against the wound to slow the bleeding even if it was only a little bit, her tears falling down onto Boscha's face one by one.

"Boscha, open your eyes. Please open your eyes!" The girl was beginning to panic, not even noticing that her emotions were causing her magic to haywire.

Boscha opened her eyes just a bit, looking up at Willow through a haze of pain but never having seen her more clearly, her smile growing a little as she reached up and cupped the others face, her thumb wiping away a few of the tears as she gave a small chuckle that turned to a cough, blood spraying from her mouth. "Willow... you always look so pretty. You shouldn't cry... cause I'm happy that you're okay. I want to tell you in words what that kiss meant." She took a few deep breaths, her vision finally going hazy as her hand dropped to her side, the girl loosing the strength to hold it up. "Willow... I love you." And with that the world turned dark.


	6. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Willow's thoughts following Boscha's sacrifice.

The room was illuminated by the sunlight that washed into the room through the open curtains that had been pulled open when everyone had rushed inside, Boscha being carried by Willow while the others cleared their path through town all the ways to Boscha's home. Willow was holding the girl close, tears still trickling from her eyes as she stepped inside the ruins of what was once a clean and tidy room. During her numerous breakdowns Boscha had torn all of the posters from the walls and even broken several of her trophies and shelves, the remnants of it all still littering her room now. 

"Put her down over here." Luz said softly, not looking much better herself. Still, her own wound had stopped bleeding and a temporary bandage was wrapped over it for the time being, her shirt still stained from the blood as she quickly smoothed out the sheets of the bed and fluffed the pillows a bit so that the injured witchling would at least be somewhat comfortable.

Willow walked over and settled Boscha onto the bed carefully, sitting her down before grasping the back of her head with one had and slowly lowering her back so that she was resting on her back. "Boscha... you idiot." She whispered the words and smoothed some stray hairs from the triclops' face.

"She needs to rest Willow, she lost a lot of blood." Amity walked up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"I'm not leaving yet Amity. Someone needs to be here to help her when she wakes up, she'll be in a lot of pain and won't be able to do anything."

Amity stayed silent for a bit, glancing over to look at Luz and Gus as she did. Eda and Lilith had stayed behind to clean up the mess the monster had left and so it only the group of friends were there. "If you're staying then we are too."

"Agreed." Luz and Gus said in unison.

Willow smiled at them each before walking over to the vanity and grabbing the chair that lay on the floor beside it. Moving back to the bed she settled down, ready to wait for as long as she had to.

The others stood for a few minutes before Amity found her way over to the closet and pulled out a few spare blankets, knowing where they were from her time as Boscha's friend. She laid them out one by one, Luz and Gus coming over to help her after a few moments before the three of them settled down, Luz taking in a quick breath as pain bloomed on her side as she did.

Willow perked at the sound and walked over, lifting Luz's shirt to get a better look at the wound. "I have a little knowledge of healing spells, but only a minimal amount. I can at least help the pain though." She drew a spell circle in the air and Luz relaxed after a few moments as the magic took effect. Content with her work the blue haired witchling returned to the chair beside Boscha's bed.

Everyone fell into silence and it wasn't long until Luz had fallen sleep from her exhaustion after the battle, Amity holding her close and falling her into slumber after a few minutes. Gus had passed out before any of them, laid out across the blankets as he snored. 

This left Willow on her own, and on her own her was good at the moment... it allowed her to finally think back through her thoughts of the recent hours and she closed her eyes, putting herself all the way back to right after Boscha had blacked out. 

_**(Flashback)** _

"Boscha? Boscha!" Willow shook the girl a bit, trying to get her to wake back up but it wouldn't work, she was out. The girl's tears were making it hard for her to see and her emotions were going crazy, her attention suddenly turning back to the monster as it let out another roar. "You... you did this." Her voice shook with rage and she raised her hand, drew a spell circle, and then it was as if her magic went haywire. The only other time it had done this was back when she first met Luz, her eyes turning completely green just like then as huge thorny vines suddenly shot up from the ground and began to wrap around each of the beast's legs, blood flowing after a bit from the thorns embedding themselves within its hide.

The monster screamed and Willow followed suite, Boscha still resting on her lap.

Eda and Lilith took a step back, their eyes wide in shock as they watched Willow. Amity was watching her friend as well, having forgot about how powerful Willow got when it came to her emotions and those she cared about.

The vines continued to move up the beast, wrapping around its body and spiraling up the hold its mouth closed, the thorns of the vines steadily growing longer and longer as it went, finding their way into the beast until it at last collapsed. Willow drew another spell circle and the vines began to tighten, pulling the monster further and further against the ground until a horrid crunching noise resounded through the air and the creature fell still.

Willow's eyes went back to normal a few moments later, the girl breathing heavily as she turned her attention back to Boscha and held her closer, hugging her to her chest as she began to rock back and forth. "You idiot, why would you do something like this?" 

Eda and Lilith were still looking at the now dead monster in shock when Amity called out for them, pulling them from their stupor and causing them to rush to her side.

"What is it?" Eda said quickly before noticing the large gash on Luz's side. "Oh, that. Move aside, I know what to do." Being a witch who knew all magic types definitely came in handy as the older woman got down beside her pupil and began to perform a few healing spells to help stop the bleeding and pain as well as speed up the wound closing. "Feel better?"

Luz gave a nod as her breathing evened out from the quick pace it had previously been due to the amount of pain she had been in. "Go help W-Willow now."

Eda gave a nod and made her way over to the other witch, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the wound that had caused Boscha to black out. "Hey, Willow."

"She's still breathing but it's so shallow. I only know enough healing magic for small cuts or dulling pain, nothing like this!"

"Calm down girl, I can help her." Eda went to take Boscha from Willow.

"No!" Willow screamed out suddenly, pulling Boscha closer as her gaze turned to Eda in a panic.

"Woah there, I'm not gonna hurt her. If I don't help her then she won't make it, she's loosing to much blood."

Amity and Luz were suddenly there, Luz tying something around her stomach to cover her own wound before she kneeled down by her friend, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Willow, you have to let Eda help."

"She... She's injured because she jumped in to protect me. She's hurt because of me! It's... my fault."

"No it's not Willow. Boscha chose to save you because she cares for you." _Something I never saw coming,_ Luz added in her thoughts but didn't say out loud. "And she doesn't have to end here, Eda can help you but you have to let her."

The girl stayed quiet for several moments before a sigh escaped her and she laid Boscha back down, shifting away slightly to give Eda better access to the girl. Her eyes never once left the other's face, one hand raking through her pink hair slowly as she waited and watched for any sign of the girl coming to until suddenly Eda stood up and moved back. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I just can't do anything more. Healing magic can only do so much. She should be stable now but she'll still be out for a while as her body tries to repair itself and get her blood levels back up." The woman looking around at the wreckage of the battle and let out a sigh. "You all should get her someone more comfortable. Lilith and I will stay and clean up."

Gus walked up while she spoke, glancing around and everyone before letting a loud breath. "Well... this isn't how I expected this day to turn out."

Willow didn't respond to him as she pulled Boscha close again and stood up, holding the girl in her arms. "Lets get her to her house."

_**(Flashback Ends)** _

She opened her eyes and looked at Boscha, the sunlight illuminating the triclops' face and making it seem as though she was simply sleeping until she suddenly gasped out in pain, sweat beading along her forehead as her breathing quickened.

Willow immediately shot up and drew a spell circle in the air before placing her hand to Boscha's wound, the healing magic taking a bit longer to work but soon causing Boscha to relax back onto the bed, her breathing going even once more though her face still showed that she was in visible discomfort. _I can't do anything more than that... and even that wasn't enough to alleviate all of the pain._ Willow took in a shuddering breath and sat back down, the hand she had just hand over Boscha's wound coming up to cover her mouth as to stifle a sob as her tears started once more.

_If only I had talked to her sooner! If I had just went to her instead of hiding away and ignoring her for a week. IF I had then I wouldn't have needed to ask her to meet up with me and then she wouldn't have been so close to the fight and she wouldn't have gotten hurt!_ Willow knew why she had ignored her but that reason didn't seem to mean anything now as the girl tried her best to stifle her every increasing sobs until a sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Hey now, calm down. Don't want to wake the others." The voice belonged to Amity, the girl having woken up because of Luz, the other never one to sleep soundly and always moving and shifting, causing Amity to wake only to find Willow crying. 

"A-Amity." Willow choked out before turning in her seat to hug the other, her body shaking as she cried.

"There there, it'll be okay Willow. Boscha will wake up in a day or so at the most and everything will be just fine."

"But... what do I say to her when she does wake up? She was only close enough to hear the fight because I had Skara give her a note asking her to meet me after school so we could talk about everything that had happened but now all of this happened and I'm just so confused."

Amity stayed silent for a bit before gripping Willow's shoulders and pushing her back a bit so that she could look her in the eyes. "I don't know what you'll say because that's something you have to figure out yourself. Listen, Luz, Gus, and me have this covered. You have so much to think on and to get figured out that sitting here watching her and worrying about her isn't going to do any good. Go find somewhere quiet and peaceful to spend some time so you can get it all figured out. If Boscha wakes up we'll tell you, okay?"

Willow was about to say no but the words caught in her throat. She knew Amity was right, she had a lot of thinking to do and she couldn't get any of it done here. The girl gave a slow, solemn nod and stood up, glancing at Boscha once more before walking over to the door. "I'll... be at the school's greenhouse." And with that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, for anyone who is wondering on bases or references for my images. I will be posted all of the images together in the final chapter along with captions for each image that say each base that I referenced to get poses, proportions, or anything else correct.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taking longer than previously thought for Boscha to wake up and once she does wake, it isn't Willow who comes to check on her.

The next few days were hard on everyone. Boscha would blearily wake for a few seconds before having to be back to sleep because of the pained cries and panic that would grip the triclops, showing that her wound was still far from healed. In fact, the wound started bleeding horribly again several times, leading to there always being someone with Boscha at any given time, fear spreading that something else would go wrong and they wouldn't be able to fix it.

About a day ago the girl had finally stabilized and stayed that way, her wound beginning to actually heal and relieving a lot of stress from the group of friends that had continued to look after her, minus Willow now of course. 

When Boscha finally woke it was midday, her eyes opening slowly to glance around as exhaustion still swam through her head, trying to force her back to sleep. Shifting slightly caused pain to faintly bloom across her stomach and she let out a small gasp, her memories catching up to her and forcing her to sit up, her hands moving to lay over her stomach where bandages were diligently wrapped so that the wound would not be mistakenly reopened. The triclops looked around quickly, taking in the fact that her room had been cleaned and a palette of blankets were laid out nearby though no one sat upon them, in fact, there was no one in the room at all. Her ears twitched lightly as she tried to listen for any signs of others only for the door to suddenly open, Amity stepping inside.

"Oh! You're awake. And not screaming." Amity seemed shocked, closing the door behind her as she moved closer, standing behind the chair that still sat next to the bed and placing her hands on the back of it.

"How long was I out?" The second bit of the statement hit her once she had spoken and she turned confused. "Why would I be screaming?"

Amity reached up to rub at the back of her neck, a sigh escaping her. "Well, you've been out for about five days. The reason you would be screaming is that any other time you woke up even a bit the pain was so bad that you started screaming and cursing and panicking to the point that we had to hold you down and put you back to sleep or else your wounds would just have kept reopening and never heal. You finally stabilized yesterday."

"We?" _Who else has been here?_ Her heart sped up as Willow popped into her mind, hoping that maybe the girl was nearby.

"Luz, Gus, and me. We've been keeping watch of you the past several days." Amity watched Boscha's face fall. "Willow was here the first night but she kept blaming herself for you getting hurt so we sent her to do some thinking, figured it would do her some good right about now."

"Oh." That was all Boscha could manage to get out at first. "It isn't her fault though. I chose to take that blow even with the knowledge that it might kill me and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She gripped her stomach suddenly as pain began to form once more.

"Still hurt? We've been dulling the pain with magic."

"Hurts a little but nothing I can't handle." With that it fell silent, the two former friends both wanting to speak but neither knowing what to say.

"So... you're trying to change huh?" Amity finally spoke up, the thought having been on her mind for a while.

Boscha gave a small nod before clearing her throat. "Yeah, I kind of saw how happy you were. How great your life had become since you began to work at the things that make you happy, since you changed and stood up for yourself. I want that happiness as well but I can't have it unless I make things right with the ones that I've harmed. I had my reasons to be how I was, as you know, but the main reason was that I was simply scared because my family expected me to be perfect... just like yours." Boscha looked at Amity now, a determined gleam in her eyes. "But I'm done being scared. I want a chance to make things right, to change for the better. I want a chance at happiness and to forge my own path instead of following one that was laid out before I was even born."

Amity listened calmly, letting nothing show on her face as she shifted to sit in the chair she had previously been leaning on. "Well, I know someone who once told me that it's never to late to change and that as long as you try your hardest, things can be made right." 

Boscha gave a smile at that, a small chuckle being pulled from her. "Luz said that didn't she?"

Amity gave a chuckle now as well. "Yep, she did. She said it to me when I really needed to hear it and it was kind of what made me begin to change more and more, to stand up for myself and for her... for us." The green-haired witch had a soft smile on her face as she spoke of Luz, a light blush dusting her cheeks as well.

Silence stretched out again, though this time it was Boscha who spoke. "Amity... I know was a jerk to you before. Even when we were suppose to have been friends I was still rude to you. It's just, even from a really young age like that I was always told how to act and who I was allowed around so I guess I didn't actually know how you were suppose to treat others and I'm still not very good at the whole friend thing but I wanna try to get better at it. I hurt you and Luz and that boy you guys hang out with and so many other people and it just wasn't right and I know that now." Boscha took a deep breath, trying to ease her anxiety that was steadily building. "And I know you probably can't forgive me yet but I want you to know that I see what I did was wrong. That I'm gonna try to make things better no matter how hard it is or how long it takes."

Amity stayed silent for a long while, mulling the words over in her head before giving a light smile. "Thanks Boscha. You're right... I can't completely forgive you or trust you yet, but after what you did to protect Willow, I can say that you're changing and trying to be better. One thing I can promise right now is that I'm here to help you get better, physically, socially, and mentally. I know what you've gone through because it's like some odd rerun of my own life and now you're trying to get free of that and it can be hard, but you don't have to do it alone." 

Boscha teared up a little, her pain forgotten as she nodded her head slowly. "That... means a lot to me Amity. Thank you."

"No problem Bosch, all of us need a little help sometimes." She spoke as she stood up.

"Another Luz line?"

"Yep. She just has so many good ones you know?" Amity let a chuckle, beginning to move to the door of the room. "I should go tell the others that you finally woke up."

"Ok. And Amity," she paused, waiting for the girl to turn to look at her before speaking again, a small smile on her face. "Thanks again."

The girl gave a nod and began to leave, halting for a moment as she began to close to the door, speaking over her shoulder. "Also... Willow's been hanging around in the school's greenhouse a lot." And then she closed the door, the sound of her fading footfalls the only sound as Boscha sat still, her mind wandering back to the girl that she had ended up in this bed for, the one that she had yet to actually speak to. The one that she had chosen to be the start of her new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Amity and her talking was a very important step that Boscha needed to take. They were once friends and Amity knows better than anyone how horribly it makes you act and feel when you're constantly being pressured to be better than anyone else. So it fits for her to be a lifeline that Boscha can grasp when she begins to tumble back into darkness because Amity has gone through the same thing and understands how to help her.  
> Just felt this was a scene that needed to happen.
> 
> Final chapter will take a bit to get up as it has a big art piece that I have to get done first!


	8. Redeem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha makes her way to speak with Willow at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is gonna be a short or long chapter. Lol
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I had to get the art done before I could post the chapter and it was a larger piece so it took a bit longer (plus I had a ton of personal things going on so)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was an hour later when Boscha finally got up. She had eaten something and drank several glasses of water, realizing how thirsty she was after one sip and gulping the liquid down as though it was air. The others, after finding out that she was awake and okay, had finally gone home to get some much needed rest, Amity staying a few extra minutes to be sure everything would be okay before rushing to catch up to Luz, the girl having started staying at the owl house after standing up to her parents and basically getting kicked out.

The triclops was weak after being out for so long, using her bed and the table beside it to help her stand up and steady herself, her legs almost giving out at first. _I have to talk to Willow._ That was the only thought in her mind as she stumbled over to her vanity and got dressed, throwing on her uniform except for the cape and slipping on her grudgby jacket as well, hoping that is wasn't obvious that she had a ton of bandages wrapped around her stomach. Taking a few deep breaths she left her room, being careful as to not be loud and alert her parents that she was up and moving around. She really didn't want to fight with them at the moment.

When she made it outside she had to squint her eyes, the sunlight making them hurt after being inside for so long. She took a few breaths, relishing the fresh air as her eyes adjusted and she began the long, somewhat painful walk to the school. The girl had to be careful of how she stepped and moved, the pain telling her what she was allowed to do and what she wasn't all along the way as she ignored glances and looks from several people in town who had heard what had happened to her.

After several minutes she was finally there, standing in front of Hexside though her eyes trailed to the path that led around the side to the greenhouse behind where many of the more advanced plant track students would work. Her hands began to shake slightly as she moved to the worn down trail, following it as it curved around the main building, her eyes taking in the sight of the glass building behind it as soon as it came into view, thick flowers and plants blocking most of the view into the place. As Boscha went around to the door she suddenly halted, her eyes staring through the glass to find Willow.

The plant witch was standing near a large, blooming tree of some kind, one hand pressed to the trunk, a green glow radiating out from the point of contact as more and more flowers sprouted forth. Flowers and vines and plants of all kinds surrounded her, growing from the ground, resting on tables, or even climbing up the trunks of trees and the walls of the greenhouse itself. Willow's expression was soft and calm, her eyes filled with a unique love and passion that she reserved only fort he magic she performed, for the work she did.

Boscha watched her for a long while, a small smile crossing her own face at how peaceful the scene looked. After a few moments the triclops stepped up to the door and opened it, stepping inside the glass building. The scent of flowers and nature wafted over her, the air immediately growing slightly heavier due to the wetness of the greenhouse as enchanted little clouds floated around, raining softly on the plants. 

Willow turned around upon hearing the door, her eyes going wide at the sight of Boscha standing there... of her awake and alive, not tossing and turning and grimacing in pain as she fought to recover from an injury that would have been Willow's if not for her stepping in. "Boscha... you're here."

Boscha gave her a smile, one hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah... I woke up about an hour ago. Amity filled me on how long I was out and what I... what I did when I would wake up. She told me you would be here." She moved over to one of the tables and leaned against it, crossing her arms in front of her carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Willow didn't move an inch, one hand hanging at her side while the other lay clenched against her chest, her eyes glancing from Boscha's face to where she knew the wound was.

"I'm... okay I think. Most of the pain is gone, though I'm sure a lot of that is because of whatever healing spells they were casting on me." She took a deep breath and waited a few moments for Willow to look up and meet her eyes. "To be honest I'm more worried about you."

"W-Why?"

"Amity said you were blaming yourself for me getting hurt... and I know how bad it can feel when you believe you're at blame for something." She reached up and rubbed at her arm, her eyes never leaving Willow's. "You need to know that you aren't responsible for what happened to me. You are in no way at fault because I made the decision to jump in front of you. I chose to protect you even at the cost of myself and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Willow teared up a little, the hand at her chest clenching tighter as a few tears fell.

Boscha's eyes went wide at this and she walked forward quickly, bringing her hands up to cup the shorter girl's face. "No no no, don't cry. Why are you crying?" She pulled her glasses off with one hand, setting them on a nearby table before bringing both hands back to her face and wiping away the tears.

"It's just I... I thought you were going to die. You wouldn't have been out there in the first place if not for me. If I had just talked to you sooner then there would have been no reason to meet up but I was just so scared because I didn't understand what was going on and my thoughts and emotions were all over the place and I just...," she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Blue eyes met green as Boscha felt her heart break upon seeing Willow so sad and frightened. Without thinking she pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapping around her lower back. "Willow, this is in no way you're fault. It's mine. I chose to hide my feelings for so long and hurt you instead. I chose to not stand up for myself and to not change sooner. I'm at fault for my own decisions, not you. I don't want you to blame yourself and I definitely don't want to see you cry." 

Willow had gone stiff when Boscha hugged her, the action startling her before she relaxed and hugged her back. Her head resting in the crook of the other's neck. Feeling her heat, her heartbeat, her breath, it all helped to calm her down, to help her realize that Boscha was here and that she was okay. "Thank you Boscha... I needed to hear that." She stayed silent for a long while before a small sigh escaped her. "Boscha I... I've been thinking a lot about everything. I'm not sure if you knew this but when we were younger, before the bullying started, I liked you. I think me liking you is what made it hurt so bad when you suddenly changed and started being mean to me. During these last few days I realized that those feelings never really went away, I just hid them from everyone." She fell silent, thinking her words through before continuing. "You did a lot of bad to both me and my friends, but you're also trying your hardest to change and knowing that you like me actually makes me really happy. I want to try this."

"Tr-try what?" Boscha stammered out.

"Try us. Sure, there's still a lot for you to make up for but if I don't give you a chance then you'll never be able to do that. Plus, I still like you. I always did, I figured you didn't return the feelings because of how you acted." Willow leaned back, letting her arms fall to her sides as she looked up at Boscha. "But... only if you want to. And you're not allowed to be mean or rude to anyone."

The triclops gave a small laugh. "I think I can handle that. I want to try this as well, but only if you're absolutely sure."

"Yeah... I'm sure." She smiled up at the other, all of her tears now dried.

Boscha returned the smile before her eyes glanced down to Willow's lips and she remembered the event that had led to all of this. She wanted to retry that... she wanted to do it right this time. Her face fell neutral as a slight blush dusted her cheeks, her arms tightening just slightly around the other, causing them to focus on them fully, a small blush showing on their own face at how close they were to each other. "Willow... can I kiss you?"

Willow's eyes widened just a bit for a moment before a softer expression crossed her features, her arms coming to loop over the taller girl's shoulders. "Okay...," she let her voice trail off, leaning up against Boscha as the two leaned toward one another.

When their lips met this time it was warm, welcoming. They were blushing, relaxing against one another as they let the moment rush over them. A lot had happened in the last few weeks and if there was anything it had taught them, it was that they could get through anything that was thrown their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background for the art is not mine, it is a free image of a greenhouse. I did that because it would've taken to long to do the background myself and I knew you guys were waiting for the last chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images and Credits!!

Surprise Kiss  
Base/References: OmoriP Surprise Kiss Base

Harm  
Base/References: maris4 sad boy base

Sacrifice  
Base/References: SquidwardBases Don't Cry base  
(Sorry for the crappy quality on this one, lol)

Thoughts  
Base/References: Depressedwitch Ggtr

Redeem  
Base/References: Kim Gigyu, Phodon, and PepperMint0123 for poses. Background is a free greenhouse stock image.

I LOVED writing this and seeing all of you reading it and enjoying it. I plan to write more later on but for now I'm focusing on making some of my own Owl House characters (who are future children of the current). They include Boschlow(of course), Lumity(duh), Vinera, and Jerbric. I'll post each of them with their details once I get them done of course! 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, I surely did. Love all of you beautiful people and I will continue to write! (May also do some Amphibia stories later. I have my own character for the universe alreay and I desperately wanna contribute to the Marcanne ship community. Love them two so much).

**Bye!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are greatly appreciated. No hate or being blatantly rude though.


End file.
